Mauvais temps, bonne journée
by Nodokanyan
Summary: La pluie est un mauvais temps pour s'entraîner n'est-ce pas ? Ni même pour faire du vélo. Naruko devra donc rentrer sous la pluie. Accompagné de son rival Imaizumi. One-shot.


Ah, personne n'avait prévu ça.  
Le début de l'après-midi était un temps magnifique pour un bon entraînement. Les premières années commencèrent par un tour du lycée pour s'échauffer mais cela se finit par une course avec Naruko et Imaizumi, poursuivis par Onoda. Les nuages commencèrent lentement à sombrer le paysage, mais ils étaient tous absorbés par l'entraînement pour le remarquer. Naruko en tout cas était à fond, comme d'habitude. Surtout à cause des courses qu'il enchaînait avec Tadokoro, ou le vieux comme il l'appelait. Le rouge remarqua juste qu'Onoda partit, pour des trucs d'animes avait-il précisé.

10 courses s'étaient écoulées après que le petit remarqua que des gouttelettes tombaient sur son visage, se mélangeant à sa transpiration. Evidemment, il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, et l'entraînement du jour s'arrêta là. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait des douches dans les locaux du club, mais ce n'était qu'un petit garage de vélos. Enfin, son enthousiasme ne perdait pas de son éclat, tandis qu'il se changeait en échangeant une conversation avec les membres du club. Toujours sur les vélos mais cela dériva sur les cours. Naruko n'aimait pas parler de ses notes, en particulier parce qu'elles volaient rarement haut. Mais au moins, il avait la moyenne, même si le rouge savait qu'il avait besoin de meilleures notes s'il voulait participer au InterHigh.

Il soupira. Naruko avait totalement oublié quelque chose : son cahier de cours. Et avec un contrôle le lendemain, il en avait absolument besoin. Alors après avoir terminé sa bouteille de lait qu'il avait commencé à boire durant la conversation, Naruko hurla, comme à son habitude.

- Eh ! J'ai oublié mon bouquin dans mon bureau !

Naruko ignora les soupirs qu'il entendit, en particulier venait d'Imaizumi, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Mais cette fois-ci, le petit laissa passer, car il devait absolument le récupérer avant que le lycée ne ferme.

Sauf que dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le vent lui fouetta le visage, l'arrosant d'une fraiche pluie forte. Il referma la porte aussitôt qu'il l'avait ouvert et regarda ses co-équipiers.

- Vous avez vu cette pluie ? On va faire comment pour rentrer ?! Je suis pas dans le caca moi ! Bon… Prenons mon courage à deux mains…

- Attends ... !

Mais dès qu'il termina de parler, Naruko prit son courage à deux mains et sortit en courant du local, utilisant son sac comme parapluie.  
Toujours dans le local se trouvait Imaizumi, un parapluie à la main. Kinjou lui tapota l'épaule, un air compatissant sur son visage.

- Allez, on te le laisse. Bonne chance, dit l'autre all-rounder.

Imaizumi prit des rougeurs sur son pâle visage, devenant soudainement embarrassé par les paroles de son senpai.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! Répliqua Imaizumi.

Kinjou pouffa et sortit un parapluie pour affronter cette pluie. Tadokoro le suivit, et lui donna un coup de motivation dans son épaule. Makishima, Teshima et Aoyagi aussi sourirent, mais partirent de la salle en laissant le bunny lover dans son embarras, serrant son parapluie dans sa main.

* * *

- Ah le voila ! Kekeke...

Avec son cahier dans la main, le sprinter était prêt à repartir et rentrer cher lui. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment rentrer. Il s'assit à son bureau, regardant la pluie couler. C'était un horrible paysage. Gris, gris, gris avec de l'eau ternissant le décor. Il détestait tout ce qui était terne. C'était d'un ennui total. Et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là à regarder la pluie.

Sortant de sa bulle, il se leva avec ses affaires, légèrement trempée et se dirigea vers le hall et la sortie. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un aurait oublié son parapluie dans l'entrée. Mais dès qu'il arriva au lieu où il devait changer ses chaussures, aucun parapluie en vue.

Par contre, il eut une agréable surprise. Son sourire habituel ainsi que sa bonne humeur réapparut sur son visage qui reprit ses couleurs. Le tigre s'approcha lentement de sa cible et la saisit par les hanches pour l'effrayer.

- Kekeke, alors Hotshot, tu m'attendais ? S'exclama fièrement Naruko.

Le dit "Hotshot" sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui était cette personne. Certes il était encore rouge, mais ses sourcils étaient tout de même froncés, témoignant de la colère que cela lui avait fait. D'un côté, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui faire un tour du même genre.

- Naruko ! … Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses encore ce genre de blagues bidons.

Le sprinter sentit une veine apparaître sur son visage. Parler avec Imaizumi amenait toujours à un conflit.

- C'est pas bidon ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'pensais que tu serais déjà rentré avec ton chauffeur !

Imaizumi prit un air un peu furieux et le frappa à l'épaule. Puis l'all-rounder lui tendit son parapluie, avec un autre air embarrassé. Naruko se frotta l'épaule, cela l'avait tout de même un peu fait mal.

- EH MAIS-

- Tiens. Et non, il a un empêchement aujourd'hui… soupira Imaizumi.

Naruko écarquilla les yeux mais prit le parapluie avec un grand sourire. Le rouge était quelque peu rassuré de le voir et en plus de pouvoir rester avec lui.

- Ah okay ! Bon bah merci Hotshot. Tiens !

Il sortit de sa poche des bonbons qu'il tendit aux mains du plus grand. Ce dernier accepta les friandises avec un sourire à moitié ravi. Le brun les rangea dans sa poche et dirigea son regard vers le plus petit.

- Alors… Tu comptes rentrer comment ? Demanda Naruko.

Imaizumi haussa les épaules et détourna son regard. Naruko en déduit alors qu'Imaizumi ne savait sans doute pas comment il allait faire.

- Tu connais pas le train ? Kekeke ! Venant de toi, ça m'étonnes pas ! Bon, je veux bien t'amener vers la station, puisque j'y vais aussi.

Le brun acquiesça en silence et laissa Naruko avancer, pour ouvrir le parapluie. Puis le rouge se tourna vers lui, son sourire étincelant illuminait la vision d'Imaizumi.

- Bon, tu te grouilles ? J'vais pas t'attendre dix ans non plus, grogna le rouge, même s'il n'était pas très énervé contre Imaizumi. C'était juste pour le taquiner, comme d'habitude.

Sans plus tarder, Imaizumi se rangea sous le parapluie et serra la poignée de son sac dans sa main. Le vent était assez fort pour les faire avancer lentement, mais le brun en avait que faire. Il profitait du moment seul à seul qu'il avait avec Naruko. Pour le regarder, comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec son regard un peu protecteur mais aussi admiratif. Imaizumi ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, car souvent, Naruko émettait une telle joie de vivre, et un enthousiasme que le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. Même s'il doutait, le brun savait que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié.

* * *

Le trajet à la gare fut bruyant, avec Naruko qui rouspète quand il a de l'eau sur lui, et Imaizumi qui réplique, pour ne pas paraître trop étrange puis en plus il faut rajouter les bruitages naturels. Bref, au moins, c'était toujours mieux qu'un trajet calme et silencieux. En tout cas, Imaizumi trouvait que cela ressemblait tout de même à un rendez-vous improvisé. Et rien qu'à y penser, ses joues reprirent des couleurs.

- Ah, nos trains ne vont pas dans la même direction… remarqua Naruko.

Naruko secoua sa tête puis ferma le parapluie, avant de l'avoir agité pour enlever le surplus d'eau et évidemment ne pas manquer d'arroser son rival. Ce dernier grogna, avec une expression ennuyée même si dans son esprit, il avait plus envie de lui dire que ce qu'il venait de faire était mignon. C'était typiquement les gestes que faisaient les animaux arrosés.

- Dommage… soupira Imaizumi.

D'ailleurs, le train en direction de chez Naruko couvrit les paroles du brun. Alors le rouge tapa dans l'épaule d'Imaizumi, et lui montra ensuite son poing, comme pour lui faire un salut.

- On se voit demain Hotshot !

Le brun ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste, mais colla tout de même son poing contre le sien. Cela sembla plaire au rouge qui pouffa et se mit à courir pour ne pas rater son train.

Mais Imaizumi ne pouvait pas le voir partir comme ça. Alors il courut derrière lui, et à la dernière minute, lorsque les portes se fermèrent, il eut à peine le temps de passer le parapluie à Naruko et de lui dire : "Cadeau."

Naruko ne comprit pas pourquoi son rival lui avait offert son parapluie. Cependant, une joie un peu différente que celles d'habitude l'envahit, en particulier dans son coeur, qui se mit à battre.


End file.
